You Raise Me Up
by klainesmarried
Summary: Rachel Berry has just choked on the most important audition ever, and she thinks her entire Broadway dreams are shattered? Will Finn be there to pick up the pieces? Will he walk out on her because he thinks she's a failure? Finchel.


** I probably shouldn't be starting another story with all the others I have going right now, but I just couldn't resist. So I hope you enjoy, and please review/favorite/alert to indicate to me that you want to continue. Enjoy!**

The stage lights flashed off, and in that moment, Rachel Berry watched her Broadway dreams leave the auditorium in a hasty departure. She stared out across the audience, crying in pleas of desperation. "Please, please, please, I know this song! Please!" Her fists were clenched into balls against her stomach to keep her from throwing up. She looked through her teary eyes at the 4 people staring at her, mouths gaped open.

Finn was the first to get up. He ran up onto the stage and held the collapsing Rachel in his large arms. He continuously whispered words of courage into her ears, but she wouldn't listen.

"Rachel, it's okay. Maybe she will come back and give you another chance." Kurt said.

"No, no she won't. I screwed up, twice, she won't be coming back. Congrats on getting into NYADA, you will do great without me." She buried her head into Finn's chest, and sobbed louder. She knew that her entire future was in the ruins, and now she was never going to make it to Broadway. She cried and cried, until finally there were no more tears to come out. She looked up from Finn's chest, and saw that they were alone. She looked shyly into Finn's eyes and saw that he was crying as well.

He looked at her wordlessly, and squeezed her tighter. He felt her pain; he knew what it felt like to watch his dreams walk out the door.

"Rachel?" Finn asked out into the silence.

"Yeah?" She choked out the word in a shaky voice.

Finn looked down at the small girl in his arms, and squeezed her tightly. "I love you so much, and I am so, so sorry." He whispered the words to her, and she smiled a little bit.

"I'm sorry I let you down."

"Rach, you didn't let me down. You are amazing, and if that lady can't see it then screw her! You are the best singer I have ever heard. You cry every time you sing a solo, and you deserve NYADA more than anybody, even Kurt."

"I appreciate the words, but they are obviously not true." She huffed angrily. "I guess Ohio State will suit me just fine." She sputtered angrily on the words 'Ohio State'. Finn felt himself getting frustrated at her; she told him he can't be a Lima loser, and now she was determined to be one herself. He was not going to let her just roll over and accept defeat.

"So what? Are you just going to give up? That's not what Rachel Berry would do; she would command attention and earn her spot in NYADA. You deserve to be there more than anybody; because you want it more..."

Rachel heard these words, and nodded in realization. Finn was right, she was Rachel Berry; and Rachel Berry was a star, a bright and shiny star. She had overcome so many obstacles in her life, slushies, derogatory comments, giving up her solos, being suspended, and losing her friends in the process. This was just another obstacle in her way, and now she was determined to get through it. "You're right." She said in a small voice.

Finn smiled at her. "Good. Now say 'I am a star'"

"Finn-" Rachel groaned.

"-Say it." He cut her off; he challenged her with a smile. She grinned her winning grin back at him.

"I am a star!"

"Louder."

"I am a star!" She pushed herself off of Finn, and stood up.

"Louder."

"I AM A STAR!" She yelled. "I AM RACHEL BERRY, AND I AM A STAR!"

"Yes you are." He grinned as he came up behind her and pulled her in for a spinning hug. "You are my star Rachel Berry." He whispered as he kissed her on the nose.

They stared in each other's eyes, lost in the moment. "Thank you Finn." She whispered. She leaned in for a kiss when the auditorium lights flashed on.

"Hey! You two, schools closing!" The janitor yelled.

"Sorry!" Finn yelled, and then pulled Rachel off the stage and out of the auditorium.

They made a quick stop at their lockers to grab their things, and then they walked hand and hand down the empty, dark hallway towards the parking lot. As they drove off together in Finn's truck, Rachel suddenly had a thought.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" She blurted out. Finn gave her a questioning look, and Rachel proceeded to talk. "If I go home I know my dad's will drill me with questions on how the audition went. I don't think I am ready to break their hearts and tell them the news..." She trailed off in a sad thought.

"I understand, call your parents and tell them you're staying over Kurt's, and I will call mine to let them know you are coming over for the night."

"Deal." She smiled up at him. She was so grateful she has such a supportive boyfriend. "I probably can't stay in your room, can I?" She added with a little wriggle of her eyebrows.

Finn chuckled at her playfulness, "Probably not." The both shared a laugh before Rachel pulled out her phone to call home. Her father's answered on the first ring.

"We were starting to get worried princess; you weren't calling or home yet. But we figured you were out celebrating your acceptance into NYADA."

She felt her heart pang; this was exactly why she didn't want to go home. "Erm- yeah. I did amazing as always. But I was wondering if I could stay at Kurt's for the night? He didn't do too well, and he is really upset..." She felt bad for lying, but she knew that she couldn't disappoint her fathers any more than she had already disappointed herself. She would tell them the truth sooner or later, but for now she was content with keeping this piece of information to herself.

"Of course our little star, give Kurt our love. And, although I know Finn is in that house too, we trust you, because we know that you are responsible and never lie to us." Hiram Berry spoke in a deliriously happy way, which made Rachel's stomach churn.

"Yes daddy. I will see you two tomorrow then." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Rachel heaved a great sigh, and looked up at her fiancé. "Well, they are so proud of me." She said in a dry tone. Finn squeezed her hand for comfort.

"It's okay Rach. We can tell them together, if you want." He kissed the palm of her hand in reassurance. "I need to call my parents and ask now..." He announced, and he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Burt answered, he sounded annoyed, probably due to the fact that Finn was not home from school yet.

"Hey, I have a question for you?"

"Shoot."

"Do you guys mind if Rachel stays for the night? She is having a really rough time, as I am sure you heard, and she just needs a friend right now..."

"Yeah Kurt told me. Do her parents know?'

"Know that she choked? No. But they do know that she is staying over."

"She better tell them... but as long as she doesn't stay in your room, god knows we don't want another pregnancy." The exasperation in his voice when he mentioned the pregnancy was obvious, but Finn chuckled lightly, as if it were a joke.

"We know that, she planned on staying with Kurt."

"Okay good. See you at home."

"See you at home." Finn repeated, and hung up the phone. He looked over at Rachel and saw that she was crying again. "It's okay baby." He whispered to her.

...

They arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house just after 8:00, after driving Rachel over to her house to quickly grab some clothes. As they walked inside they saw everybody sitting in the living room all huddled around the television. Kurt and Blaine sat cuddled together on the far end on the couch, while Burt and Carole took up the other end.

"Hey guys!" Blaine beamed at them.

"Hey." Rachel replied in a low tone.

"Come join us? We are watching 'The Vow'." Kurt asked in a light tone. He gestured to an open spot on the couch, wished for them to join them. Rachel quickly agreed to the offer, grateful for something to take her mind off of her audition. Finn pulled her down into his lap for a seat on the floor.

The 3 couples watched the movie together, all blissfully happy to be with their loved ones. The girls and Kurt sobbed freely at the sad parts, while the other guys tried to keep together their stone faces. Once the movie ended, the all stretched loudly and proceeded to stand up.

"Listen, Blaine is staying the night too. We don't care if you guys hang out together in the same room, but Finn, Kurt; you boys know the rules. Rachel will be staying with Kurt, and Blaine, you're with Finn. Got it?" Burt explained.

The four teenagers all nodded their heads dutifully, and the parents exited the room. They all looked at each other for something to do, when finally Rachel was the one that spoke, "Listen," Rachel exasperated. "I am beat, and all I want to do is sleep."

"Yeah, me too." Kurt agreed with a yawn. "Goodnight Finn, goodnight Blaine." He kissed his boyfriend and hugged his brother goodnight.

Finn and Blaine headed for Finn's room in the basement, leaving Kurt and Rachel looking at each other awkwardly. "Good job today. You did amazing." Rachel smiled sadly at him.

"You killed the beginning of that song, I'm sure she will let you in just because of that." Kurt attempted to reassure her, but Rachel shook him off impatiently.

"I choked, I get it. Maybe I am just not Broadway material..." She trailed off her thoughts.

"Rachel, I love you. You and I are going to New York together no matter what. Now c'mon let's go. I'm tired." He hugged his best friend very tightly, and tried to keep on a strong composure; but the truth of the matter what, he was really worried that he would have to endure NYADA without his diva by his side.


End file.
